1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to a disc brake attaching mechanism for attaching or securing to the cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical disc brake devices for cycles are solidly secured or attached onto the cycles, and may not be adjusted relative to the cycles, such that the brake shoes of the brake devices may not be suitably adjusted relative to the brake discs and thus may not be used to effectively engage with and to brake the brake discs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional disc brake attaching mechanisms for cycles.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a disc brake attaching mechanism for adjustably securing or attaching the disc brake device to the cycles and for allowing the brake shoes to be effectively engaged with the brake discs.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a disc brake attaching mechanism for a cycle, the disc brake attaching mechanism comprising a shaft for attaching to the cycle, a brake disc for attaching to the cycle, a brake device body, and means for adjustably securing the brake device body to the shaft.
The adjustably securing means- includes a ball engaged on the shaft and rotatably received in the brake device body, and means for fastening the ball in the brake device body.
The brake device body includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the ball and includes an aperture formed therein for receiving the shaft.
The ball includes a slit formed therein, the adjustably securing means includes a pin engaged into the chamber of the brake device body and engaged into the slit of the ball for limiting a rotational movement of the ball relative to the brake device body. The formation of the provision of the slit in the ball allows the shafts of different outer diameters to be engaged into the ball.
The brake device body includes an aperture formed therein and communicating with the chamber thereof, the adjustably securing means includes a fastener threaded into the aperture of the brake device body and engaged with the ball for securing the ball to the brake device body.
The brake device body includes an inner thread formed in the aperture thereof, the fastener is threaded with the inner thread of the brake device body and includes an engaging hole formed therein for receiving a driving tool.
A pad is further provided and received in the aperture of the brake device body and engaged between the ball and the fastener, the pad includes a curved depression formed therein for snugly receiving the ball.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.